


Sweet Dreams, Noct

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ignoct Week, inspired by artwork by stluc123
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Prince Noctis experiences the embarrassing aftereffects of a nightmare, but Ignis is always there for Noct. Always.





	Sweet Dreams, Noct

**Author's Note:**

> Just a soft and sweet story of our boys. Fits the "bed sharing" prompt pretty well. 
> 
> Was inspired by stluc123's painting. (I got permission to write the story from her.)

Ignis wakes to Noctis’s cries, the whimpers and sniffles louder than the shrieks of his alarm clock. He is quick with turning on the lamp and grabbing his glasses, leaving fingerprints across the glass. It doesn't matter, as long as he can see Noctis.

“Iggy… I… I made messy in m—m—“ Noctis lets out the smallest of sobs as he pulls his favorite gray skull blanket up in wordless defeat.

“Oh, Noct…”

In the center of the blanket it's splotchy and dark, more than tears could ever create.

“‘m sorry, Iggy.”

“Did you have the dream again?”

Noctis nods, and that’s enough to rouse Ignis from his bed. He grabs Noctis by the shoulders and pulls him close to his chest. “They’re not real. They’re just dreams—I promise.”

Noctis sniffles,”I’m sorry I’m bad…”

“You’re not bad, Noct! It happens to everyone.”

“Even you?”

Ignis falters only a moment before answering. “Me too.”

Ignis wonders for a moment if his friend will say anything, if Noctis would be embarrassed that someone who was supposed to be his advisor one day would admit to making a mess in his bed, but... Noctis only hiccups and lays his wet cheek against Ignis's pajamas.

He helps Noctis by handing him some of his own clothes. They're a little big for him, with his too big pants dragging on the floor, but the waistband ties up in a perfect bow and Ignis is proud that Noctis remembered the little rhyme.

"Over... under... 'round 'n 'srough, meet Mr. Carbunky, pull 'n 'srough." And Noctis looks up and smiles, and all Ignis can do is nod his head as he helps Noctis into his bed. They can wash the sheets later, once it's morning. The machine is in the basement and Ignis is too short to reach it on his own. Someone can help him tomorrow, but for now…

It's Ignis's job to take care of his prince, and what his prince needs is Ignis.

"Thanks, Iggy."

"Always, Noct."


End file.
